


Tied Together

by Kasena



Series: Sweet Treats [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Harry Potter, Auror Ron Weasley, Curse Breaker Draco Malfoy, M/M, POV Ron Weasley, Red String of Fate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-24 03:59:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18563467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kasena/pseuds/Kasena
Summary: Harry and Draco have been tied together for the longest time. It was about time Harry realized it.





	Tied Together

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the AU that Ibelieveinhappilyeverafter and I are working on together -- Heartstrung.
> 
>  **Prompt:** Forced Bonding: the fallout of this as told from the POV of either **1) Ron** -OR- ~~2) Blaise~~ -OR- ~~3) The Minister of Magic~~ \- Minimum: 576 words - Maximum: 1675 words.

I couldn’t believe it. It was disgusting, and I was pissed. Yeah, I could see the strings. The soulmate strings? Of course I could see them. My parents were soulmates, so all of us could see them, naturally. I’d seen them the first time that the two ever met on that bloody train, and I saw the string, but I figured nothing would ever come of it, really. They hated each other from the beginning, but then when they went to that eighth year in Hogwarts…

Nothing happened with them, but I thought it was just them learning to not be prats to each other, after everything in the war. Harry and I went to Auror training, and it really surprised me, actually. Same time we went there, Malfoy went to apprentice for Cursebreaking. I thought he was gonna be some Potions Master, or something, after school. He had the potions scores for it. He never seemed one for actually doing some kind of good for people, really. Maybe for his friends and family, or maybe Harry, if push came to shove, but Cursebreaking helped, like, everyone. It just wasn’t Malfoy.

And then… Oh, all hell broke loose when Harry and I went out on this last raid. We did everything right. That was the part that got me the most. We did everything  _ right, _ but it all still went to shit. One of these fucking New Riser assholes trying to bring Voldemort back, or some shit managed to hit Harry. That was the part that really got me. They managed to hit him.

We had just barely managed to get out of there before Harry was raising his hand and pulling at the string. I was gonna ask what he was doing before I realized… He could see them. He could see the string. And he was pulling on it, which I knew Malfoy would feel. Looking around, I saw most of my Aurors eyes were on him, which meant  _ everyone _ could see his string. That definitely wasn’t good. Harry looked at me with these wide eyes, and I knew what he was going to say before he said it. “I need to go check on Draco.” I was barely able to nod my head before he was running out to the Apparition point we’d set up.

At least it wasn’t totally awful. From what the gossip vine tells me, he went to Malfoy’s office, and they talked in there privately for about an hour before he left again. Plenty of ‘witnesses’ said that it looked like no shagging had taken place whatsoever, which really helped ease my mind. It wasn’t that I had anything against Harry liking blokes, that wasn’t it at all. It was the idea of Harry specifically with  _ Malfoy _ that had me sick to my stomach, was all. From what I heard, when Harry left his office, other people couldn’t see his string anymore, but before he’d gone in, everyone had seen how it lead right to Malfoy’s door.

At least that was one thing the ferret could do right. He didn’t make Harry suffer and keep that stupid spell on him for however long he damn well pleased. But when Harry came back up to the office to give his side of the report, and a clean bill of health, he was… a lot more smiley than usual. I didn’t like it. Something happened when he went and talked to Malfoy.

And I watched as over the next few weeks, he and Malfoy were talking to each other a whole lot more. Like, it was getting creepy. They ended up taking lunch together most of the time, and Harry seemed to always be finding some reason or other to go down to the Cursebreakers offices, and I knew where to put my money on which one he was going to see so much. It just didn’t make sense, though. Harry tolerated the ferret at best. It wasn’t like he  _ liked _ him. He was almost acting like they were  _ dating, _ with how smiley he’d been recently. But that couldn’t be it.

Or, that was what I thought, until I was at lunch with Harry in the cafe, and I saw him grope Malfoy’s arse in the couple seconds Malfoy passed by us to get his own lunch. He didn’t even say anything, neither of them looked at each other, and Malfoy sat a few tables away, but that was enough to confirm it. If they hadn’t been together, after all, Malfoy would have raised a huge fuss and gone straight to Dawlish about filing some harassment claim, or something.

It was at that moment, in the cafe with Harry telling me about some new takeaway place he’d found, that I had to try my best to hold in my lunch. He and Malfoy were dating, and it was only going to get worse from there.


End file.
